A different kind of lust
by My Fictional Romance
Summary: Frerard. Frank is just settling in to his new college, but when he plays a game of dares with his new roommate, his life gets turned upside down; in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**If you clicked on this, you are now officially awesome. However, awesomeness comes with a price. There is **one rule** and one rule only: **You read, you comment**. Oh and **no flames**; it's not gonna stop me from writing. So that's two rules. Although the second one isn't really the price of awesomeness because if you read this story knowing what it contains just to complain about it, then that makes you a homophobe and therefore a twat :]**

**Anyway, I'm going slightly off topic.**

**Before I forget, here's your **disclaimer**:**

I do not own any of the characters in the story; just the story line**. I am but a girl behind a computer screen.  
**

**So there's some **warnings** I should give you before you read this story:**

**If you don't like **blood** (not gore, just blood), then don't read on.**

**If you don't like **homosexuality**, then don't read on.**

**If you don't like **homosexual smut**, then don't read on.**

**There will almost certainly be **boysex**.**

**You have been warned.  
**

* * *

He didn't know what I was...

He didn't know what I used to be...

He didn't know...

What I was becoming.

-Frank-

It was my sixth day of college, and I had just escaped from the pouring rain into the shelter of my little apartment. It was a gloomy Saturday in November and whatever was up there wouldn't let up pissing on Belleville, so there weren't many people out, which meant I was stuck indoors really; all my "friends" were inside, playing spin the bottle or whatever they did on rainy days, and I doubted they'd invite me over anyway, even if they were just down the corridor. I was born an outcast. As if that wasn't bad enough, my new roommate was due to arrive that day. He was gonna be a twat was my bet. Some stupid jock obsessed with his muscles or something. I guessed the thing up there that pissed everywhere was settling the score for all the stupid stuff I did back in High School. Karma. Huh.

I was bored of standing there dripping, so I went to have a shower and intended on tidying the place up a little afterwards, because even if this guy was a dick, I wanted to give a good impression. I went to my room, got a towel, and headed to my little bathroom that I was soon going to be sharing with an unknown guy. As I stepped into the shower and turned on the water, my thoughts started going around in my head. Maybe if I wrote a list like in "My Name is Earl", and fixed everything I'd done wrong in the past, "Karma" would give me a hot guy. Oh yeah. I never said it to anyone yet, but I was gay. A fucking frustrated one at that. I didn't have a clue as to how to figure out who was playing for my team or not, so at the moment, my love life consisted of nil. It had been like that for a good few years, and it was getting really stupid. If I didn't find a guy real soon, I was sure I was gonna explode or melt into a pool of insanity. I sighed and squeezed some shower gel into the palm of my hand, rubbing it into my chest and the rest of my body. The smell carried from my body, into the steam and to my nose, relaxing me a little. I took another deep breath and prepared myself for the day ahead while I finished showering.

Too soon, I'd finished and I wrapped my towel around my waist, stepped out of the hot, relaxing blanket of steam and padded across to my bedroom. The curtains were still shut, so I could safely take the towel from my waist and dry myself before putting some clothes on. I shoved on the first clean things I could get my hands on - some grey skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. That would do. Just when I was towelling my hair, there was a knock at the door. I quickly put some clean socks on and jogged across the living room to the door. I opened it slowly.

"Hey, um, I thought I'd knock instead of just barging in with the key. You must be Frank."

Oh dear sweet pisser in the sky. I was forgiven. Standing in front of me was a guy, about five foot eight, with gorgeous, shiny black hair, a perfectly toned body and the sexiest smile I had ever seen in my life. With his hand extended towards me. To touch mine. Fuck me.

"Uh okay. I mean, yes. Yes I am. Frank Iero," I blundered, struggling not to add "at your service". I extended my hand towards his and he took hold of it and shook it firmly. I couldn't help but notice how nice his skin felt on mine.

"Nice to meet you. May I come in?"

It was then I realised that I didn't have time to tidy the place up, so the place must have looked like a shit hole. I looked behind me. Yup. Shit hole indeed.

"Um," I hesitated. "Sure. Just one thing though, it's uh.. it's a bit of a mess."

He peered over my shoulder.

"Okay, a complete mess." He smiled crookedly and I had to stop myself from staring at his lips. "It's just that, ah, I didn't have time to clean the place up. I mean, I was planning to but then you came and I didn't know you were going to be this early--"

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted my rambling. My face became unusually hot. "My old place was just the same." He grinned at me and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Jesus, this guy was unbelievably hot...

"Well, come in, uh," God, I didn't even know his name.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Gerard. Gerard Way."

"Nice to meet you, Gerard." I smiled at him and his answering smile made me jealous. I stepped to the side, allowed him in and he looked around, taking in everything.

"I feel at home already," he commented casually. I didn't know whether to reply to that one or not, so I just stood there and smiled. Like an idiot.

"Uh, do you wanna see your room?" I asked, my voice floating through the sea of silence like a lonely little yot.

"Sure."

I lead him down the corridor, telling him what room was what until we reached his room. It wasn't very big, but at least it was tidy. I hadn't been in it at all since I'd moved in. His room was the same size as mine; naturally.

"Here it is," I announced. I gestured towards the door and he walked in, looking around. "Do you want me to leave you to settle into your room? I know I'd probably want to have some alone time to unpack and everything."

"Shit, I left my suitcase on the doorstep. Hang on." He walked quickly out of the room and about five seconds later came back with a big black suitcase. He heaved it in and shoved it under the bed. I looked at him expectantly. "Y'know, I don't really feel like unpacking right now. What is there to do around this place?"

I blinked a couple times. "Um, not much actually, 'cause it's pissing it down," literally, "With rain."

"Oh," his face fell a little. "Shit."

"I know," I replied, pressing my lips together into a line. "But I have a couple of DVDs and a shitty twelve inch TV," I suggested.

"Oh yeah?" He raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows. "What you got?"

I hadn't thought about that one. I'd been given them as a "housewarming gift" from the college. Pfft.

"I don't actually know. I'll check." I walked to the living room and he followed me in. Plopping myself down in front of the screen, I looked through the scuffed little cardboard box with the DVDs inside. "There is," I started, "Spiders-- hm, that's shit." I heard him chuckle behind me. "Umm.." I skipped through the ones like Shrek and the crappy romantic ones then continued my list. "Ace Ventura?"

"Nah."

"Free Willy?" There was a short silence, and then we broke out in laughter.

"I don't think so," Gerard mused.

"Borne ultimatum?"

"Nope."

"Godzilla?"

"Nada."

"Brokeback..." Oh shit. It was too late; I'd already started to say it. "Mountain?" I mentally cringed.

An awkward silence filled the room. I turned around to face him and he was looking at the floor. Deciding to be bold I stabbed into the silence. "What's wrong with Brokeback Mountain?"

He looked up from his feet and into my eyes, as if he was searching them for something. Was he a homophobe? I knew I shouldn't have said anything that might give away my sexuality. Then he looked away, sighed and said, "Nothing."

Shit, I'd done it now.

"I'm gonna unpack my stuff now," he mumbled.

I replied "okay", and he walked off to his room with his head down.

I threw myself down on the sofa and put my hands over my face, groaning frustratedly into them.

How could I make this right?

------------------------------------------------------

Constructive criticism/comments please :]

More coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! This chapter is dedicated to Cannibal Glow 'cause she's awesome and I want her to know that :] Please make yourself known if you are reading this story; I'd love to hear your opinion!**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this update. Chow :]**

**

* * *

**

_**-Gerard-**_

So I meet my new roommate, and he's really, really hot. Then we were going to watch a DVD together, like normal guys do. Then he asks whether I want to watch Brokeback Mountain, probably as a joke, and what do I do? I go chicken shit. What the fuck? Why was it any different with him as it was with any other guy who I didn't know? Okay, so he's a sexy motherfucker, but still. Ugh. Now he's probably all weirded out. Great. Just what I fucking need. A hot roommate who I was going to spend the rest of my time at college with, I was seriously attracted to him, and he thought there was something wrong with me. Fucking great. I'd managed to keep my sexuality on the hush for years, and now I'd let myself down.

I looked up at the clock from my bed. Two-thirty. I had been in my room for half an hour now and I figured I couldn't stay there forever. So I got up from the bed, took two strides to get to my door, and grasped the handle. As I did so, adrenaline rushed through me, and I found myself clueless as to what I would say to him. "Hey, Frank, guess what? I'm gay." Yeah, that would go down well. "I'm sorry about before. I'll take you up on that offer to watch the movie about two gay cowboys together, because actually, I like it when guys kiss." No way. "I hesitated because I'm really attracted to you and I think you're really hot." Fuck off. I sighed, pushed down on the handle and forced myself to the living room, where Frank sat with his head in his hands.

"Hey," I mumbled. He jumped a little when he heard my voice, and put his hands in his lap. "Sorry," I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey," he replied quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Felt better."

"Listen, I'm sorry about before." He looked up at me. "I just..." I trailed off. What the fuck else did I have to say except the truth? I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes. "There's something you should know about me."

He looked back into mine with anticipation. "Tell me anything," he almost whispered. His hushed voice made me shiver, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"I'm gay, okay?" His eyes widened and I looked down from them and lowered my voice. "I'm gay."

_**-Frank-**_

He's what?!

"You are?" He nodded. "Well, I... that's..."

"You don't have to act like you're okay with it if you're not. If you want to change roommates, you can. I, personally, can't stand homophobes."

"Oh, no. Actually, either can I." Surprise washed over his face. Should I tell him? He's gay, and he seems like a trustworthy guy. I've only just met him, though. But he's hot...

_He's gay... he's hot... he's gay..._, my mind chided. What the fuck I'm telling him, I don't give a shit.

"It's kinda ironic, actually, because uh," I lowered my voice just like he did and watched his reaction closely when I whispered, "I'm gay, too."

His mouth opened into an 'o' shape, and before long I was imagining what those beautiful, soft looking, cherry lips of his could be doing... Suddenly I wanted to taste him and feel his lips on my skin. I kept staring at them, not even bothering to try and tear my eyes away. At that moment in time, I really didn't give a shit anymore. He closed his mouth and I watched his lips move as he replied, "Well, it looks like we're even, then."

"Mm," I almost moaned. I was imagining his lips trailing down my neck and my chest, his tongue flicking out every now and again, and then once he reached my jeans he would--

"Frank?"

"Huh?" Oh, nice move, dipshit.

"I said, I would never have thought you were gay," he repeated.

"Why's that?"

He leaned close to me so that his lips were next to my ear. "Because guys as good looking as you don't usually play for my team," he muttered. Then, as if nothing had happened, he got up off the couch and walked off to his room. I watched his hips sway as he walked until he turned towards the door and disappeared behind it.

"Huh," I breathed. What the fuck was that about?

_**-Gerard-**_

I can't believe I just fucking said that. But y'know what? It was the best damn decision I'd made for a long time. I saw his reaction. I felt him shiver as I whispered into his ear. What I said was the truth. He was just so fucking sexy... it was unbelievable. If I found out that he didn't know just how fucking much he makes me want to push him against the wall and slip my tongue between those lips of his, I was going to show him soon. In fact, if I didn't control myself right now, he would hear some explicit noises coming from my room. I decided to take a cold shower to cool off.

"Hey, Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"You got any towels? I'm gonna take a shower."

It seemed for some reason as if I'd caught him off guard.

"Uh," He blinked. "Yeah, sure, hang on." Then he made his way over to an airing cupboard that was in the lounge. The towels, to my delight, were on the bottom shelf, so he bent down to get one for me. I made sure I had a good look at his ass, before he straightened up and gave it to me. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." I held the towel across the back of my neck as I walked to the bathroom. When I reached the door, I turned and saw he was still watching me, so I winked, whipped the towel out from around my neck and walked in, closing the door behind me.

"_Mm fuck_.." I mumbled as I tried to stifle a moan. Five minutes into the shower and I couldn't help myself. The dirtiest, nastiest images flooding into my mind, I stroked myself, imagining it was Frank's handiwork rather than mine. I just hoped he wasn't in ear shot when I finally came and expletives echoed round the bathroom walls; whether Frank's name was amongst them, I wasn't sure. I didn't give a fuck about anything right then.

Once I'd finished showering off, I wrapped the towel around my waist, gathered all my clothes and stepped out the bathroom. Only to find Frank lying on his bed, legs slightly open with his hands behind his head. Oh my shit. Find an excuse, find an excuse, find--

"Hey, Frank?"

"Yeah?" He didn't look away from the spot of ceiling he was staring at. Dammit. Okay, this was gonna sound totally weird but who gives.

"You got a spare pair of boxers?" His eyes darted from the ceiling and towards his doorway. That got him. "Because, it looks like I'm gonna have to go out and buy some when I get the time." His eyes trailed down from my face until they reached the towel wrapped around my waist. I smirked. "Unless... you want me to go commando for the rest of the week..."

"Uh..." It looked like he couldn't make up his mind as to whether he should let me borrow some or make me go commando. I raised an eyebrow at him.

After a couple of minutes waiting for him to stop staring at my crotch, I said, "Well, whatever floats your boat, I guess," and walked into my room.

So now I had to go commando all week. Hm. As long as it got me somewhere, it would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings, all, 'tis I. Again, no more reviews. Sigh. Never mind. I'll keep updating. Thanks again to Geri (Cannibal Glow) for her support - she's the only reason why I'm updating right now.**

**This is when it gets interesting by the way (yes, it was sooner than I thought), so to whoever is reading, enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**-Frank-**_

Oh fuck. This was gonna be a fucking fun week. The bad news: I had just basically admitted to him that I liked the idea of him without boxers on. The good news? He was gonna be without boxers for a week. Or was that bad news? Hm.. So now he knew that I was into him. But the question was, was he into me? Let's see whether I can push his buttons...

"Gerard?"

"Yup," I heard his muffled reply behind the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, seeing as I'm nude right now, no." I grinned. "Hang on a sec." There was some rustling and then the door clicked open. "What's up?"

This guy really didn't like shirts, did he? He stood to the side, clad in baggy pants with a lopsided smile on his face. Christ. "I never knew you were the sweatpants type," I commented, avoiding his question, because there wasn't actually anything "up". Yet.

He did that sexy smirk again. "Well, seeing as I'm not wearing anything underneath these right now, it wouldn't feel all that great if I replaced cotton with jeans material, would it?"

I mirrored his expression to the best of my ability. "I'm sure it wouldn't."

"And, if anything, I'd definitely prefer something soft rubbing against me, wouldn't you?"

My smirk grew wider. "Definitely." I dropped my gaze to his navel.

Then, completely out of the blue he said, "Let's play a game."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What kind of game?"

"A game of dares."

I liked where this was going. "Okay."

"I'll go first." He smirked again. "I dare you..." Just when I thought it was gonna be something I would enjoy he continued, "To run around the block once in the rain."

"Oh, c'mon, man, seriously?" He nodded and I huffed and gave him an exasperated look.

He stood there tapping his foot, until I gave in and made my way to the door. Just as I wrapped my fingers around the handle, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then someone's warm breath down my neck. After a couple of seconds frozen to the spot, the pair of lips next to my ear whispered, "Shirtless."

I turned around to meet Gerard's seductive gaze, and found myself unable to refuse. So, pulling my shirt off slowly and dropping it on the floor, I slipped out the door and padded down the corridor, into the lift, and out into the pouring rain.

As soon as I was out there, I was fucking freezing my balls off, so I started running straight away.

I was about half way around the block when I spotted something weird in an alleyway. It kinda looked like a huge black bin bag, but it was moving so gracefully that it couldn't have possibly been an inanimate object. As much as I didn't want to be, I was strangely drawn to this odd, shadowy figure, and my legs didn't let me continue running, but rather guided me towards it. It whipped its body around in one smooth movement, but I saw no face; it was completely engulfed in the shadow of a hood. It was now facing me, and suddenly a sense of danger swept through my body. But the danger didn't make me run; it didn't make me afraid; it made me move closer. As if everything around me had sped up and the figure and I were stuck in slow motion, it raised an arm. I saw it coming closer and closer to my face. Then, one of its fingers touched my forehead. Pain burst out of it and slammed into my brain and through the rest of my body, and everything blurred and became doused with black nothingness.

I awoke, it seemed, about five seconds later, raging with energy, adrenaline, and something else I couldn't pinpoint. Something that was burning inside of me. Something that I had to relieve. Something that I'd never felt before. Then I smelt it. It was a dirty, dark, seductive smell that made that burning inside of me almost unbearable. I had to have it. My body guided me back where I came from, back into the lift of the apartment and to my apartment door. My hand reached for my keys. Just at that moment, the door opened, and that smell wafted through it and into my nose.

"I thought I heard someone." It was him. He smelt so... inviting. So... delicious. So... _mine_. I stepped forward so that our lips were millimetres apart.

"You smell so good," I whispered in a voice unfamiliar to me. He stepped back slightly, and at exactly the same time, my body followed him forwards, our lips nearly touching. He stepped back again, and I stepped forwards. He kept stepping back until his back thudded against the wall and I was directly in front of him. I could practically feel the tension in the thin line between our lips, and his breath on my skin made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Suddenly, a moan escaped from his lips and he took a deep breath in.

"You smell good, too," he groaned. This attraction was something I had never felt before. There was something different about it. Something dangerous. I closed the space between us and as soon as we touched I felt electricity running over every inch of my skin, pulling me towards him. His lips caressed mine and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, the adrenaline pumping through my body faster and faster. He pulled his lips away to take a breath and I moved my lips down his jaw and to his neck. That's when I felt it. Something sweet was pumping through his veins, and its smell was leaking through his skin. I wanted it. Without thinking, I bit down on the vein on his neck. He moaned and I felt his fingers lace through my hair while my teeth clamped down, harder and harder. Then something amazing happened. As my teeth broke into his skin, a delicious, warm liquid burst into my mouth. I moaned loudly and started licking it up, causing him to shiver violently and throw his head back in pleasure.

"_Yes_," he groaned.

My body slammed itself into his and my arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me as I continued to lick across the delicious, seeping wound. I dragged my tongue down his chest slowly, making a scarlet line across it down to his navel and started making little patterns in it as the blood from the wound in his neck dripped down his body like crimson chocolate. Once there was a red line from his neck down to his chest, I licked all the way up and back to the wound, where fresh, dark, red chocolate was waiting for me. As I licked, his hand which was entwined into my hair pushed me deeper into him.

"Suck it," he moaned. I looked up at him, my tongue still lapping up the blood. "Please," he begged.

I cupped my lips around the wound and started drawing the blood into my mouth. "Fuck, _yes_," he screamed.

_Bang bang bang!_

The sound of someone banging their fist against the door brought me to my senses. I jumped away from Gerard, shocked at what had just happened and backed away from him as far as possible. What had I done? What was happening to me? Why did I take a sudden pleasure from drinking blood? Correction: Gerard's blood. No one else but his seduced me. Why? And, most importantly, why did _he_ enjoy it?

"Dudes, you gotta check this out, there's a fight on the stairs and one of the professors had to call an ambulance!" An excited voice exclaimed from the other side of the door. After a couple seconds of waiting for a reply he said, "Well, if you're in there, pass it on. Later."

Our eyes met. "I... I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Why?" His gaze was full of desire and he looked a little frustrated. "It was... it was amazing. Why did you stop?"

My eyes widened. "This isn't right. What I've done isn't right."

He took a step towards me and I took a step back. The thudding of his pulse overrode everything else I could hear. "Well, it _felt_ right," he whispered. I saw the blood dripping from his wound. It dripped slowly down his neck and his chest. I couldn't stop staring at it as it slid down his skin; it was so sexy... No! No, it wasn't. I needed to get him a band aid or something.

"You need a band aid," I said blankly.

"No," he stepped towards me again, and I stepped back. "I don't. I want you to have it. Take it." Yet another step forward.

"No!" I exclaimed. "You don't. And I won't. This," I swept my finger across my bottom lip, taking some blood onto my finger. I fought the urge to lick it off. "Is wrong. And I will probably end up doing something I will regret if this carries on. I don't know what the fuck I have become, or why you..." I struggled for words to explain.

"Take pleasure in my blood being taken by you?"

"Yeah. I don't know why that is, but what I do know is I need to find out how I can control this... this lust. This bloodlust." Then I froze. Realization had swept over me like a tidal wave, swallowing me up in fear. "No," I whispered.

"What?"

"No," I repeated. "Fuck that. It can't be."

"Frank, what's wrong?" Gerard looked at me with wide eyes.

"I think I might be..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I didn't want to admit it to myself, and I definitely didn't want to admit it to Gerard. If I was, then it wasn't since after I woke up in the alleyway after... after what? Something happened. I thought hard, trying to remember, although it brought a familiar throbbing pain to my head. Then suddenly, it all clicked together. "I need to go."

Gerard blinked. "What? Where?"

"I need to go somewhere. Now. Before it might be too late."

"I'll go with you."

"No!" I said quickly. "I need to do this on my own."

He nodded hesitantly. "Well, if you don't come back within the next hour, I'm coming to find you."

I nodded back at him, then headed for the door.

"And, Frank?"

I turned to face him again.

"I... I love you. I think I love you."

I shook my head. Solemnly, I murmured, "No, you don't." Then, I left.

-----------

**So, what did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE! Sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner; Document Manager decided to be all retarded and not let me upload anything ;|**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I jogged down that familiar street where the alleyway was in the rain that was still pouring over Belleville. I needed to see this thing that I saw in the alleyway before all of this happened; I needed information. Finally, I slowed to a walk as I came towards the place where I saw the figure and crept into the darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I squinted into the blackness. I felt a sudden cold on my shoulder and I jolted and turned. "Ah!"

"I thought I might see you again," a man's voice sounded. It was the cloaked figure and for some reason, once I realised that, I relaxed. "You have come for an explanation." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yes," I stated. "So what the fuck is going on?"

"Language, boy," he cautioned me. How patronising. "I understand you are coming to terms with a new kind of desire and have, I assume, fulfilled that desire. That is why you felt the need to come here, am I right?"

"Yes. How do you know all this stuff? And who are you?"

"I am Robyn, leftenant of the HPS. I have been sent from Alaska to rebuild forces for a certain species that is unknown to human kind and you have been chosen to be a part of the system."

"What system?"

He glided closer to me and I noticed he wasn't touching the floor. "It is a top secret society built to sustain human society as a whole. That is why we call ourselves the Human Protection Society - the HPS. They don't know it, but without us, this world would be very different to how it is today. We act as stewards; we look after the human race, as we are more able than them. Super human, as it were. Although we are not designed to keep them alive, as you might have discovered, but you will learn with the help from others how to control your lust for blood to a certain extent."

"What are you?" I whispered. In my mind I was begging him not to confirm my suspicions.

"We have no name for our kind, but we are the closest to what humans call vampires. We have, consequently, adopted that name for ourselves over time. However, the stereotypical fictional vampires do not completely match up with us, and how close we are to the typical characteristics depends entirely on the individual. Personality, upbringing, genetics, sexuality... all of these things and more contribute to what we change into."

Shit. This was impossible! How the hell... jeez my head was hurting again. "So... I'm a vampire?"

He nodded once. "A newborn."

"What happens if I," I made a face and said, "Suck someone's blood?"

"You may or may not become bonded. Did you feel lust for the human before you changed?"

"Yes. What if I did?"

"Then it increases the chance of the bond. What do you remember since you woke up?"

"I remember waking up here," I gestured roughly to the place I woke up, "and then I smelt this... this really strong smell. It smelt really good." I stopped and cringed at the memory of what I'd done.

"Go on," he prompted.

"My body guided me back to where I came from; my apartment where my new roommate was. He and I had found out about each other..." Ah, crap. I was gonna have to tell him if I was gonna explain why I wanted a guy's blood. "We had both found out that the other was gay. And we, apparently, crushed on each other since we met. Or at least I did..."

"So after your body guided you to him, you took his blood?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Hm. This is quite unusual for a newborn. Usually, only a fully grown vampire's body carries them to their mate when they are thirsty. Either that or their human consort, to which they are already bonded to. But you have only just turned. Odd."

I peered at his feet. "Says the floating guy."

He looked down. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry; I often do that without thinking. You must have been a little shocked."

"Can all of _us_ do that?" I asked, using finger quotes around 'us'.

"No. It is a gift that I have been reborn with. You see, when we are chosen, a huge chemical change happens in our bodies, which sometimes enables us to do new things, be it physical or psychological. Nobody is entirely sure why the chemical change sometimes results in new abilities and other times doesn't."

"So I could have a gift?"

"You could," he confirmed.

"And how the hell am I going to learn to control this disgusting blood thing?"

"It isn't disgusting. All of us have bloodlust; we wouldn't be able to survive if we didn't. Do not worry, you will get used to the idea. You will soon be recruited to come to one of our stations where you will be taught our methods of conduct, rules and regulations of our society, how to control bloodlust, etcetera, etcetera. And you will also be given a position in our society, depending on your abilities and what we think you would work best as. For now, though, you have time to get used to the whole concept of turning into a vampire. I will be here if ever you need me."

"How will you know? And how much time do I have until I get recruited?" I questioned.

"I have a sixth sense, too. I can sense when I am required. You will be recruited as soon as we think it necessary, and I will report to you straight away when that time comes. You will then have one day to get ready and then you must leave."

"What happens if I don't leave?"

"You are free to stay but if you choose to, you will face the penalty."

I raised one eyebrow. "And what penalty is that?"

"Death."

---------------

**Dun dun duuuun.  
**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter (it's not pre-written anymore D:) so, yeah. Expect an update soon(ish).  
**

**I'm sexually attracted to reviews, so please do 8)**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYOSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!

I had loads of shite to do :[

I know this is kinda short and it doesn't really lead anywhere, but... yeah. I hope you don't mind a bit of fluff. And I'm sure you won't mind the stuff on the side.

--------------

"You're a what?" Gerard blinked rapidly. "And I'm your what?"

"A vampire. And you are my consort."

"Right. And you got all this information from a cloaked guy in an alleyway?"

"Yup," I said.

"Right."

Silence swept across the little living room.

"Wanna watch a DVD?"

He looked up at me exasperatedly. "You just found out that this floating cloak guy turned you into a vampire and you wanna watch a DVD?"

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I can't change what has happened. I've been fucking chosen."

"Suck my blood again."

"What?"

"You heard."

My eyes trailed down to his neck where my teeth left a bite mark. There were two pink semi-circular lines left from where I had sank my teeth into his skin. As I thought back to it, my mouth started to water.

"I know you want to," he whispered. "Do it." He ran his hand up my thigh and I exhaled sharply, feeling his pulse at his fingertips beating on my skin as his hand travelled towards my crotch. All sense drained out of me and I straddled him and bit his neck hard, feeling that immense warm liquid instantly rush down my throat. I sucked as hard as I could and Gerard let out a deep, husky moan. On its own accord, my tongue snaked out of my mouth and started tracing the outline of the wound slowly, making Gerard moan even louder. His hand moved further up my thigh and started stroking me through the fabric of my jeans and I groaned into his neck, my tongue pushing deeper into the bite and making the wound bigger. Now this was bliss if I'd ever known it. It just felt so good; I couldn't deny that anymore.

I felt him hardening under me and I started grinding my hips into him, the friction between us just adding to the overwhelming pleasure of his blood flooding into my mouth and down my throat, and he grabbed the shirt I'd just freshly put on and pulled it over my head; not that I minded at all. He was already shirtless, as of ever, so I dragged my hands down his chest, slipped my fingers under the cotton waistband of his pants and started stroking him in time with my tongue movements. He bucked his hips forward with a long groan and whispered, "Harder."

I tightened my grip and moved my hand faster and in turn my tongue movements accelerated.

"[i]_God_..[/i]" he moaned, tilting his head back as he leaned into my touch.

I let the blood trickle across my lips so that some of it dripped down from the corner of my mouth and Gerard's hand moved further along my thigh as he gripped me suddenly. I swallowed and threw my head back to gasp and his other hand ghosted along my neck and to the blood that was running down the side of my mouth. He swept two fingers across it and slid them into my open mouth. I groaned and started sucking the blood off of them, looking into his eyes as I continued to stroke him. Suddenly, I was flipped over and was underneath him in no more than two seconds and his hand came out of my pants and to the waistband of them. My thoughts started racing.

[i]_I want this. I want this. I want this. I want this._

_...__I can't do this__._[/i]

I mumbled a "no" and he stopped abruptly.

"What? Why?"

"I... we can't. I might--" I cut off my own sentence with a moan as he slid his hand back down my pants.

"You might what?" He had a look of innocence on his face, which made him even harder to resist, but I couldn't. He was too important.

"I might kill you," I whispered. I felt his grip on me loosen and he slithered off of my lap and onto the floor. "I... I'm sorry, Gerard. I just don't know what I'm capable of. I'm new to this whole thing and to tell you the truth, I hate it. I hate having a thirst for blood... especially when it means hurting you." I stroked my hand down his soft cheek. He looked down. "Hey. Hey, look at me." His eyes flickered back to mine. "I think I... well... I love you too, Gerard. I don't know how it happened or how I'm supposed to know, but I just do." His lips twitched upwards and his eyes lit up.

"Really? You do?"

I nodded.

There was a moment of silence.

"No one has ever said that to me before," he mumbled.

"Really?" I blinked at him. He nodded, looking ashamed of himself. "Well, I do." I plopped down on the floor beside him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. I want it too."

"It's okay. I understand."

After a while we broke out of our embrace and sat in silence, looking at each other every now and again. I was picking at a loose hem on my pants when he said, "[i]_Now[/i]_ do you wanna watch a DVD?"

------------------------------------------

Dedicated to all my lovely readers, especially the ones who have reviewed. Oh and lets not forget Cannibal Glow; I'm sure I'm not the only one hoping for an update :] I love you all!

P.s - The "SORRY"s were all written by hand.

8) xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY UPDATEZ! Sorry. Again. I've been ill and at home and with no excuse for not writing - I just didn't feel like it this time. And then BOOM! I did :D So, like, here's your like, update. Like.**

**Hope you enjoy it ^_^ (sorry it's short. I'll try make a longer one next time.)**

**

* * *

**

Three days had passed and we were officially dating. He really, truly cared about me and understood completely that it wasn't possible for us to do anything sexual. Yet. Although I wasn't sure when the day would come when I would be able to control myself enough not to fucking kill him. It left me wondering: what was this relationship really leading to? How would we get past this? Difference in _species_... has that ever worked?

"Frank?"

"Yeah, Gee?"

His eyes scanned my face as we walked towards the swings.

"Have you..." he trailed off. "Do you think you... well, what would happen if..." I raised an eyebrow at him and his cheeks flushed a little. "Never mind."

I sat down on one of the swings. "No, go on, say it."

"No really. It doesn't matter."

"Look if--"

"What would happen if you turned me into a vampire?" he said quickly.

I blinked at him. I hadn't actually thought of that. Could I? Was I actually physically capable of doing that?

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm pretty sure that once you've changed, you can't go back. This is serious, it's not just like... getting a hair cut or something."

"I know, but I wanna be with you. Don't tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this whole vampire thing is gonna kind of affect our relationship just a little bit."

"Gerard," I got up off the swing and took his hand. "I'd prefer it to be affecting our relationship than for you to get hurt."

"But you even said that you could kill me, and being a vampire... doesn't that make you immortal?"

Man, I hadn't really thought about any of this stuff. Being immortal, bloodlust, consorts, mates, turning - it's like a fucking soap opera gone wrong.

"I really don't know. Look, it's a bit early to be thinking about all this stuff. We met like, four days ago," I exclaimed.

"I know, but things are kind of an exception between the two of us given the circumstances, don't you think? I mean, you sucked my blood the day we met--"

"I'd rather not think about that."

"Yeah but you know it's true."

"So?"

"_So_ it's a big fuckin' deal, Frank. You can't just suck someone's blood and then just forget about it like it was some one night stand." He rolled his eyes as he said it.

"You weren't a one night stand! I care about you, which is why I wanna forget about hurting you."

"But you didn't hurt me! I _liked_ it. Fuck, I _loved_ it." He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Stop it."

"No."

"I said stop it!"

"Why?"

"Just stop talking about it!"

"Why?"

"Please!"

"Make me."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because you're turning me on." I backed away until the swing hit the backs of my legs and dropped down onto it sulking.

A little smirk crept across the side of his mouth. "Sorry."

"Not helping."

"I know."

I felt his pulse drumming a beat into my whole body, so strong it sent vibrations down my spine and towards my... ugh. I was hard. Great.

I heard his pulse get closer and when I felt his fingertips at my neck I gasped. "Gerard, please."

He jerked his hand away quickly. "I--"

"It's not your fault," I mumbled. "Do you see how much this sucks now?" Oh, nice fucking pun, Frank, good job. Jesus christ.

"I see exactly how much it sucks," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Okay, so, on a more serious note... what the fuck is that?"

"What the fuck is wha--" A breeze swept past me in a flurry of ice and blackness, distilling in front of me and Gerard. Long billowing cloak, feet not touching the ground, no face... yep I knew exactly what the fuck that was. "Oh."

"Hello, Frank."

My eyes travelled from the space between the floor and his feet to the shadow underneath his hood. "Hey, Robyn. Um, what's up?"

"It should be me asking you the same question."

I shut my eyes in embarrassment. I was standing there. In front of the lefttennant of the HPS. With. A boner. YAY.

Gerard cocked his head to the side. "You never introduced me to the floating bin bag thing, did you?"

"Gerard," I hissed under my breath. "Gerard, this is _Robyn_. Robyn, Gerard."

"Your human consort?"

"I'd rather you not call him that," I said with a grimace.

"Gerard," he addressed politely and extended his hand towards him. Gerard held his hand out gingerly and they shook hands firmly. "What brings me here is the sense of need. There is an increased chance of need around this time anyway so I can't say I was surprised."

"Why is there an increased sense of need?" Okay, this guy was cryptic on a good day.

"My comrade told me that a young one like you will be needed in the near future. He didn't tell me of when but his psych isn't very powerful, so his predictions aren't of incredible accuracy. He's a newborn, so honing his skills is paramount at the moment."

"Frank," Gerard's worried voice cut through my racing thoughts. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, there's something I haven't told you. Maybe Robyn would do the honour of explaining the exact situation?" I looked towards him with a desperate look on my face and he nodded once. "And he'll be able to answer any questions you have."

Gerard, looking a little less worried whispered, "Okay."

And so the explaining began.


	7. Chapter 7

**GAH. I'm sorry. I could've posted this update like, two weeks ago, because it was finished by then. I don't know why I didn't, but I promise you it wasn't out of spite. Forgive me? I brought smut :)?  
**

* * *

"So werewolves and zombies don't exist?"

Robyn rested his head on the palm of his hand. "No."

"And vampires don't turn into bats and sleep in coffins?"

"No."

"And you don't sleep upside down?"

"No."

"And--"

"Hey, I thought you had important questions to ask." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I do. These are important." I elbowed him in the side. "Ow! Okay, okay. So, the recruits for the HPS... why do you keep needing new people? Why can't you just stick with the experienced ones? I mean, it's not like they're gonna retire."

"Sometimes," Robyn said in a solemn tone, "protecting humanity gets dangerous."

Gerard's arch shaped brows furrowed. "You could die?"

"Yes."

"But how? I thought that vampires were supposed to be immortal." He looked up at Robyn. "They are immortal, right?"

"Yes."

"Then how--"

"It is hard to kill a vampire, but it is possible."

I looked over at Gerard and Robyn from the log I was sitting on. "How come you're so willing to tell Gerard all this stuff?"

"It is mandatory to inform all consorts-- sorry, _partners_ if you will-- about what they are part of." He glanced at me. "There is a law, Frank, that if Gerard breaches our trust and tells secrets, it will result in death."

I heard Gerard try to stifle a gasp. "I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I should hope not." Robyn lifted himself higher above the ground so he could uncross his legs and put his feet down on the grass. "I think that concludes our meeting."

I got up. "Robyn? Can I ask you just one question before you leave?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible," I looked to Gerard for approval and he nodded. "For me to turn a human?"

Robyn didn't look surprised by my question. "You cannot. If you drain too much blood, they will die. The only thing injected in the process of taking blood is poison; addictive poison. It's like a drug, designed to stimulate pleasure receptors in the brain on both parts and fool the human's brain into interpreting pain as pleasure, which is why it happens so much. It is also why it is so dangerous. The only way one can become a vampire is if one is chosen by the HPS. People of a higher power occasionally have the ability to change humans - like me, and the ones who have that ability are of a higher power because we make them of a higher power. It is a very valued ability; very rare. If you discover you have it, call for me immediately."

I blinked. "Okay."

And with that, he was gone.

"So you can't change me?" I glanced at him as he spoke and he had a disheartened look on his face.

"I guess not," I sighed. "Unless I have that power Robyn was talking about."

"Do you?"

"I don't think so. I've never tried. I can't really even remember how he turned me."

"Why don't you try?" His hand slid into mine.

"I..." I looked into his eyes and saw them sparkling, full of life. Life he was so willing to throw away for me. It was touching, but at the same time, frustrating - he didn't know what he was asking for, the hunger for blood was extremely inconvenient, especially in public, and the whole thing about being alive forever was something I couldn't quite get my head around. It sure was a mindfuck.

I felt his hand travel up my arm and to my shoulder, squeezing when it got there. "Please?"

"I don't know, Gee. Do you really want to live forever? It's a long time."

"If I got fed up, I could always kill myself, or ask someone else to do it."

My eyes flew wide open. "How can you say that so casually, as if it doesn't matter at all?" I snapped. He flinched and his hand left my shoulder. I shot him an apologetic look and said more softly, "I don't know what I'd do if you died."

"Then make me immortal," he said. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't even know whether I can, Gerard. Odds are I can't anyway."

"Please try, Frank. If not today, then promise me, someday." He held my gaze steadily. "Please."

I hesitated, looking deep into his shining, hazelnut eyes. "Someday."

"Thank you," he breathed, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling his nose in my hair. "I'll wait."

-

So we walked back to the apartment and it started raining.

"When does this free period end?"

I wiped my thumb across the face of my watch, flicking droplets of water away and looking at the time. "In about ten minutes."

Gerard shrugged off his jacket as we got inside the foyer of the building. "Damn. That went quick."

We walked across the hall, pressed the lift button, the doors opening immediately with a '[i]_ping[/i]_', and stepped in.

The lift started moving and we stood on either side of the lift in silence.

I cleared my throat. "So..."

"Yeah, so..."

"How's college for you?"

Gerard rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Good."

"Good."

Silence.

The lift was taking an awful long time...

"What do you wanna do when we get back?"

He looked up at me with his pretty brown eyes. Then went back to staring at his shoes.

"Oh." I choked on my words a little. "Well, there is that."

The tension was so restricting, like a boa wrapping around me, squeezing, merciless and suffocating-- _Ping_. And that didn't help.

We got out the lift and walked down the corridor. Our hands kept brushing as we walked, but I ignored the electricity tingling up my arm as best as I could, increasing my pace a little, just wanting to get back. Soon enough, we were inside and shrugging our jackets off. I felt his eyes on me so I turned to him.

"Frank?"

"Mhm," I said with some strain. I heard his blood; I saw it. The pulse in his neck, beneath that soft, white skin. Soft enough to sink my teeth right in. I remembered how it felt, how his flesh felt around my teeth, the rush I got when I reached his blood--

"Um. Frank?" I shut my eyes tight. _Stop! Focus. Focus._ I opened them again.

"Yeah. Sorry. What is it?"

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?" It came out almost as a whine.

"These." I looked down at where he was pointing, and realised he was pointing between his legs. Oh.

"Go sort yourself out."

He walked over to me purposefully and I arched an eyebrow. Then, without touching me, he brought his lips closer to my ear and whispered, "Plural."

I looked down. Double oh.

"We'll both sort ourselves out, then."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm not sure of your connotations."

I really, really liked the sound of his suggestion, and him standing there all sexy and wet really didn't help my imagination. Would it hurt? Really? I was sure I could control myself...

I heard his blood, faster and louder, seducing me. I looked up at him and he licked his lips, taking advantage of my contemplation and seemingly effortlessly persuading me to do something bad. Something I shouldn't. But the want-- the need-- was fighting with the knowledge that it was dangerous, and it was winning.

"What do you want it to connote?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

I looked him over, my eyes raking his body, from his perfectly messy hair to his flawless face, down his tight black t-shirt and stopping at his tight and growing ever tighter skinny jeans. Upon doing this, I watched his hips grinding teasingly and my eyes flickered up to his lips, the bottom of which he licked before catching between his teeth and whispered, "Come on, _vampire_." The last word came out so huskily that I nearly moaned. Instead, I licked my lips and strutted towards him, my eyes fixed on my target.

"You," I growled, "Are too fucking sexy," I grabbed him by his shirt, "For your own good."

I walked backwards round the couch and towards the bedrooms, pulling him with me by the scruff of his neck and he smirked, before I felt two soft lips on mine, pressing forwards and urging me to walk faster. I started opening his bedroom door. "Do you mind," I panted into his lips, "If we use y--"

"Mind? I don't fucking give two shits, just use the goddamn room," he retorted, pushing me backwards and growling as he pushed me onto his bed.

"You're so hot when you're angry," I moaned as he straddled me and started grinding his hips rebelliously against mine. I felt his blood pulsing at his neck as I ran my lips over it and I groaned, running my lips over the pulse again.

"Fuck, Frank, just do it," he groaned. I pulled back slightly, breathing hard against his neck. "Please."

"Oh fuck I want it so badly, Gee," I whined. "I want it..."

"Then have it," he said, rolling his hips against mine.

I flipped us over in one swift movement and grabbed hold of his wrists, pressing them into the bed and feeling his blood pumping through his veins beneath my hands. That was it. There was no going back. My mind and body were set on doing it.

I pressed my lips to his skin and opened my mouth. He whimpered and I felt his hand at the back of my head, taking a fist full of my hair, and then I felt my teeth sinking in.

"Oh my god," he moaned at length, bucking his hips into mine. My tongue flicked out of my mouth and I started licking at the blood as it slowly seeped out, groaning as the pent up desire was finally disclosed and I let my body do what it had been begging me to do since the last time I let myself go.

I felt my hips moving without my permission, but I didn't care. I felt his blood slide down my throat, I tasted it, the delicious, smooth texture, the sweet yet bitter taste prickling on my tongue as it swept some more of the deep red liquid from his skin. "Frank," he breathed into my ear. "You know I want more." He groaned as I thrust into him violently. "You know what I want..."

I pulled away, his blood trickling down the corners of my lips, and looked down at his beautiful face. His eyes opened upon noticing that my teeth weren't in his neck anymore and his gaze slid down my body as if it could undress me. "Take your shirt off."

I didn't ask questions. I pulled my shirt off and dropped it on the floor with a light thud and when I looked back at him, he was smirking up at me. "That's better." He pulled me down and kissed me, his hand travelling down my back as he pushed his tongue into my mouth and trailed it across my teeth. He moaned and then pulled away whilst tilting his head to one side and revealing the blood covered sheets. All that blood gone to waste... I caught the rest of it that was trickling down his neck with my tongue, slowly licking the trail leading to the wound and then upon reaching it, planted a kiss with open lips on it, closing them with not-so-gentle suction. He seemed to enjoy that. "Please, Frank, stop teasing me..."

My lips hovered over his as I smirked, enjoying watching him squirm. "Please," he begged. He leaned forwards and caught my lower lip between his teeth, licking across it slowly. I moaned and rolled my hips into his.

"I give in," I groaned.

With that, I sank my teeth into his neck again and started making two long gashes down his skin. One long moan drifted airily from his lips until I was finished and when I was, I pressed my lips to the wound and sucked gently, enjoying the gush of blood that flooded down my throat. I swallowed and opened my mouth to pant onto his skin and groan in pleasure as he started to grind his hips rhythmically into mine, and him... he was moaning like a fucking whore. Not to say I didn't love it.

Upon looking down at him again, I realised with a sudden jolt of horror that he still had his shirt on. I pulled him up slightly by it and he let out a gasp, which was silenced by my index finger as I pulled it off of him, throwing it to the floor. "Fucking shirts," I mumbled. I pushed him back down onto the bed, regarding his torso with unmasked lust. "Why the hell do you wear shirts?" He smirked up at me, his eyes shining with what looked like pride. He'd just opened his mouth to reply, but his in-taken breath was let out with a sigh via his nose as I caught his lips with mine, not letting him utter a word and not wasting any time; more and more blood was pooling on the bed every second, so I kissed from his lips, down his jaw and back to his neck, where I promptly started sucking again, building up the rhythm between our hips once more. My eyes rolled back as I tasted him again and I felt like the pull of gravity had escaped the Earth, his moans filling the room along with the sound of a futile attempt of getting his jeans off before he panted out huskily, "I'm going to fucking come, Frank."

I licked up to his ear and grazed my teeth across his earlobe. "Then come," I whispered. I attached my lips to his neck again and sucked as hard as I could, increasing my hip movements. He moaned, long, loud, and sexy and his hips bucked into mine as he came into his still belted jeans, "Fuck, Frank!" melted into the sound every so often, and he rode it out, as I got perilously close to my climax.

I withdrew myself from his neck and got up onto my knees, my legs still either side of his hips. Breathing hard and fast, his hair wet with sweat, he panted, "Take your pants off." He stroked down my chest with both hands and rested them on my hipbones, stroking lines and patterns across them and moving teasingly close to the waistline of the jeans I was trying to get off. Harder than it looks with a raging boner; and I mean that literally. I'd finally unbuttoned them and realising with a grunt that I'd have to manoeuvre myself off of the bed to get them off, I swung my right leg over and stood up off of the bed, taking the jeans off, then promptly crawling back to Gerard and straddling him again. He smiled. "Don't turn me on again. I'm spent."

I chuckled low in my throat. "No promises."

His eyes travelled down my body and stopped at my crotch. "You'll uh," he cleared his throat. "You'll probably need a condom for this."

I arched an eyebrow at him, then got up again and followed his instructions as to where he'd decided to keep them. And there they were: top drawer. Good to see he had his priorities right.

"Which one?" I asked as I sifted through the box with my index finger. There were shiny squares of all different colours; different brands, makes, flavours, surfaces... so I went for a question a bit less general: "There are flavoured ones in here," I said in surprise. The question was not said, but implied.

"You ever tried one?"

My eyes widened. "N... no?" Should I have?

"Neither have I." He sounded almost wistful.

I picked one out, bearing in mind that flavoured wouldn't hurt, even if no-one was tasting it...

I turned back to him for his go-ahead, and he gave me a reassuring grin. I'd never done this before. I turned my back to him, feeling sheepish, pulled my boxers down and quickly ripped the wrapper open, wanting to expose myself for the shortest amount of time I could manage, and rolled the condom on. "For the record," Gerard said from behind me, "You have a fucking _nice_ ass." I laughed and turned around, making my way back to the bed and straddling him again. I was surprised I hadn't lost my hard-on by now; thank god for my dirty mind.

"So what now?" I asked, feeling exposed. I got no answer. I looked down at him and found his eyes were not on my face. "Gerard?" His lips were parted slightly and I couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to have those lips around me... "Gerard..."

His eyes slid up to meet mine and he clamped his mouth shut before opening it again. "Um, yeah?"

"Is there something wrong?"

There was a slight pause. "Uh, no. No." His eyes trailed down my body, then quickly flickered away and around the room.

I cocked my head to one side, regarding him curiously. "What now?"

He was still looking away from me. "I... well... What would you say if--" He squeezed his eyes shut, then blurted, "If I offered to give you a blowjob?"

My eyes widened and my dick twitched. "I-I'd say... I'd say... If you were up for it..." I trailed off.

"I am," he mumbled. "But I've uh, never..."

"Me neither," I reminded him.

"Do you want..?"

"Yeah! I mean, of course. I mean... It would be um..."

"Okay." He smiled at me. "It's fine. I'm inexperienced too - we're not porn stars." He looked me up and down. "Well, maybe not yet." He winked at me and told me to get up onto my knees.

My gaze falling onto his chest, I realised the blood from his neck had dripped down it, and the wound had clotted and nearly healed, too. "Hang on a second." I bent down and licked the blood from his chest, all the way up to just below the wound, but being careful not to touch it. It was difficult, to say the least. "There."

Then I got up onto my knees and he moved so he was sitting on his legs, shuffling forwards on the bed so that his face was right in front of my dick. I shivered inwardly in anticipation as he looked up at me through his eyelashes. "Ready?" I nodded, regarding him curiously as he bit his cheeks. "Just relax, okay?" I nodded again, and then I felt this wet warmth around the tip of my shaft, gently moving further and further down and taking more of it in.

"Oh god," I whimpered. I took a fistful of his hair and he moved back up after getting about halfway down. He pushed back again, but further, and this time his tongue was hooked upwards and moving in a beckoning fashion on the underside of my dick. "Fuck!" Then he withdrew completely, licking his lips and smirking up at me.

"Like that?" He tilted his head and attached his lips to one side this time, moving his tongue in circles as he went all the way down to the base, continuing up my navel, around my bellybutton and back down, licking the upper side now. He got to the tip again and wrapped his lips around it, flicking his tongue hard across my slit and making my hips buck forwards involuntarily; but he was prepared for it, and let me, as he took most of the rest of me into his mouth and pulled back dragging his teeth a little. I moaned. Then I felt a vibration go all the way up, and realised he was moaning too. I looked down. His eyes were closed and his hand was in his pants, moving quickly and the other was unzipping his fly the last of the way down. He continued his tongue movements, though, and I didn't take long for me to start to feel myself getting close.

I whined in pleasure as he took me in again, sucking when he'd reached near the base. I tightened my grip on his hair and he sucked harder in return, swishing his tongue around and pressing the tip into me with a force that made me dizzy. He made a high pitched "mm" sound and I heard his hand speed up in his jeans, and at the same time he started to build a rhythm, sucking on the out, teeth dragging on the in, and it was perfect. My hips bucked forwards again and my eyes rolled back as my back arched. "I'm gonna come," I growled. With that he went even faster and hummed into me purposefully, sucking harder. He grabbed onto my ass and dug his nails in slightly. "Oh, fuck!" I screamed. I came harder than I had ever come in my life, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt that floating feeling again. He let me ride it out, continuing his motions until he came too, throwing his head back and moaning through parted lips.

We both collapsed onto the bed, him lying down with his legs apart and me diagonally underneath his legs. I crawled up to him, laying on my side so we faced each other and kissed him, panting into his lips as we broke apart and grinning ecstatically as I looked into his eyes. He grinned right back and pecked me on the lips briefly before wrapping his arms around me. "How was that?"

I sighed through smiling lips. "You don't seem inexperienced to me."

He moved slightly then winced. "I really need to change. Actually, I think I'm gonna go shower."

I rolled over and got off the bed, carefully taking the condom off, tying it and putting it in the bin I spotted in the corner. "I should too. You wanna go first?"

"It's funny y'know. I thought I was too spent to want a second round, but I was wrong. And now..."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You wanna share?"

He got up off the bed and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips to mine and stroking his tongue along my closed lips, pushing it into my mouth when I moaned. We broke away and he nipped my bottom lip and whispered with a smirk, "Fuck yes, I wanna share."

* * *

**I owe my thanks to ILoveMyGeeWay for poking me to update, because this update would have come even later sans her prompt. **


End file.
